Return of the Shadow Games
by Shinimegami5
Summary: *SEVENTH CHAPTER* The Shadow Games Tournament finally kicks off, and Kevin Hunter and Seto Kaiba are the ones Dueling. Can Kevin beat Seto when there is so much at stake? And what if he should fail...? Find out by reading, peeps! R&R plz! ^_____^
1. Prologue

Shinimegami: Konnichiwa! I hope you all like my fic. ^.^  
  
Yami Bakura: And I'M the main star in this one.  
  
Yami: Not necessarily.  
  
Yami Bakura: What do you mean?  
  
Tristan: The rest of us are in it, too.  
  
Yami Bakura: Shoot.  
  
Shinimegami: Oh, and I want to give a BIG thanks to Edgar for helping me write this! Ryou?  
  
Bakura: *holds up a big sign that reads "Applause"*  
  
*crickets can be heard in the background*  
  
Shinimegami: CLAP, DARN YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: *automatically start clapping*  
  
Shinimegami: That's better. ^.^ *turns to readers* Okay, now, this fic takes place after Yugi defeats Pegasus and rescues his grandpa and the Kaiba brothers. Yami Bakura does NOT have Pegasus' Millennium Eye, and it's not going along with the story line. So don't get all confused or anything, okay? Okay.  
  
Yami Bakura: Can we just start this already?  
  
Shinimegami: Alright. I hate doing disclaimers, so does anybody want to do them?  
  
Bakura: Can I?  
  
Shinimegami: Sure, Ryou-san!  
  
Bakura: Okay, um, Shinimegami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Like that?  
  
Shinimegami: That was great! *huggles Bakura*  
  
Bakura: ^.^  
  
Shinimegami: *still hugging Bakura* Okay, now on with the ficcie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
Tomb Robber.  
  
That was what I was called back in Ancient Egypt. It was also all I ever did. Searching every tomb I could find and taking all the priceless items within it. I knew it was wrong, and that is probably why I did it. That was just the type of person I was back then.  
  
Of course, that wretched pharaoh caught me raiding a tomb sooner or later. Very angry at me, he was. My punishment, of course, was to be a great and terrible one. The pharaoh took my soul and sealed me within that cursed ring. The Millennium Ring. It was put with the rest of the treasured Millennium Items, and was locked away, he hoped forever.  
  
For five long millennia, I remained trapped within the Millennium Ring. And for five long millennia, I waited. Waited for someone to find the ring and free me of my prison. To free my body. My soul.  
  
And finally, the ring was discovered. A mysterious man had collected it, along with all the other items. He seemed to want to give all the items to separate people. He took the Millennium Ring and brought it to a merchant bizarre and put it out on display. It seemed he was going to sell it to the person he thought should have it.  
  
The ring stayed on display for what seemed to me like an eternity. No one seemed to have an interest in it, when a man walked over to the stand. The ring had caught his eye. The man who was selling it told him the ring had to do with Duel Monsters. Of course, in my day, we called it the Shadow Games. However, the traveler didn't seem to understand how it could possibly have to do with a game. Oh, if only he knew...  
  
The man bought the ring eventually. He took it out of Egypt, and brought it to a whole different country, or so I assumed. I couldn't actually tell from inside the ring. When the man arrived to where he lived, he took the ring out of his bag. That was when I met Bakura.  
  
The traveler who had bought the ring apparently bought it for his son. He said he felt the boy was destined to have the ring. And I was glad. I also felt Bakura was meant to have the Millennium Ring. And when he put it on, I felt my soul become free from the ring. I now shared Bakura's body with him.  
  
After a while, Bakura and his father moved to Domino City in Japan. That's when I saw Yugi, and his Millennium Puzzle. I was slightly surprised that the puzzle had been solved. Most had found it impossible. But that didn't matter to me. I had remembered the legend about the Millennium Items, and had taken a large interest in it.  
  
Yugi's grandfather's soul was taken by Pegasus a while after, and I learned of another Millennium Item. Pegasus had the all-powerful Millennium Eye. When Yugi and his friends went off to the Duelist Kingdom for that tournament, I knew I had to attend as well. No, not for that stupid tournament, but for those two Millennium Items. It turned out Bakura wanted to accompany Yugi on his quest, so I had no reason to use force to make him go.  
  
And then the night came that I would make the Millennium Puzzle my own. I had locked their souls away and taken them to the Shadow Realm. The puzzle would have been mine, but what happened next was a surprise to me. It turned out I wasn't the only one to have a soul locked within a Millennium Item. That pharaoh had somehow received the same fate I had gotten, and had been trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
The former pharaoh challenged me to a duel to rescue those pathetic mortals. I accepted, and he quickly found out those mortals' souls were trapped within their favorite cards. Heh, I wasn't "Tomb Robber" anymore. Now I was Soul Stealer. I thought I had the game in the palm of my hand, but that aibou of mine betrayed me. My own soul was sent to the Graveyard, and I failed to get the puzzle. They had gotten away and thought I was gone for good. Oh, how wrong they were.  
  
The night they had reached Pegasus' castle, I was released from the Shadow Realm. Because of their foolishness, the mortals had brought me back. I followed the boy called Tristan during the duel between little Yugi and Pegasus. Tristan had found that Kaiba boy, Mokuba, and wanted to protect him from Pegasus. Little did he know, I was back in this world, and also wanted Mokuba.  
  
Because of my experience with shadow magic, I talked Tristan into handing Mokuba over to me. He finally agreed, but the tide turned when he charged me and knocked me unconscious. Oh, how I hate being betrayed! Tristan tried to get rid of me again by throwing the Millennium Ring as far away as he could. How absent-minded could he possibly be? Throwing the ring away wouldn't disconnect me from Bakura's body. Mortals are such fools.  
  
I returned to Bakura after Yugi had defeated Pegasus. Bakura knew, but didn't have the courage to say anything. He knew what would come to him if he did. Pegasus kept his promise, and freed Yugi's grandfather and the Kaiba brothers. It wasn't how I wanted it to happen. If Yugi left the island, it would take me even more work to get both his puzzle and Pegasus' Millennium Eye.  
  
Just let them wait. Soon, I will wield all seven Millennium Items, and the Shadow Games will return once again. And with all the power I will have possessed, I will rule the world. Nothing would stop me. Nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: And that's the first chapter! I know, I know, pretty serious in this one, but don't worry! They'll get better! After all, this is only the beginning!  
  
Yami Bakura: Do I get all the Millennium Items and rule the world?  
  
Shinimegami: You'll have to wait and find out.  
  
Yami Bakura: I hate waiting.  
  
Joey: You hate everything!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, shut up.  
  
Bakura: I don't get hurt in this story, do I?  
  
Shinimegami: Of course not! I'd never hurt you in a fic! Or at least I'd try not to...  
  
Bakura: That's good. ^.^  
  
Shinimegami: Yep. Anyway, I hope you all liked the first chappie! There's more great stuff to come! Until later, ja! ^.^ 


	2. Shi Silverlight versus Kevin Hunter

Yami: Hey, where's Yami Bakura?  
  
Shinimegami: Schala85 is borrowing him for a bit.  
  
Tristan: But he's, like, the main star of this fic!  
  
Shinimegami: He'll be back in time, don't worry.  
  
Yami: Whatever you say.  
  
Shinimegami: Anyway, thanks again, Edgar, for helping me with the story! On with chappie #2!  
  
Bakura: Shinimegami doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Tristan!" Joey said. "You got any snacks left?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Tristan said. "I don't have any money left 'cause of you!"  
  
"Would you two stop it?" Téa asked, teasingly. "We won't be able to hear the action if you guys keep at that!"  
  
Yugi and the gang were sitting in the jam-packed stadium of the Dueling tournament. It had been six months since the incident with Pegasus and the Duelist Kingdom playoffs. Domino City had thrown a huge tournament for top- Duelists from around the world. Yugi and Joey were urged to enter, but they had decided to watch the action instead.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have any snacks left?" Joey asked again. "You might be trying to hide 'em from me!"  
  
"How could he?" Bakura questioned. "You're practically a magnet for food!"  
  
"Quiet, you guys!" Yugi cut in. "The final match is about to start!" The stadium quieted down as the announcer made his way up to the platform.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the announcer. "The final Duel will now begin! This match will determine the most powerful Duelist in this championship tournament! Are you ready?!" The entire stadium cheered.  
  
"Very well!" the announcer said again, and pointed towards the huge Dueling arena. "The top-Duelist of Florida, U.S.A: Kevin Hunter!" The platform of one side of the arena rose up, showing the blonde teen. His dark blue eyes looked out to the audience.  
  
"And the top-Duelist of California, U.S.A: Shi Silverlight!" said the announcer. The platform of the other side of the arena rose to reveal the black-clothed teenager. She pushed a lock of long, brown hair out of her lightning-blue eyes and looked over at her opponent through her dark green- framed glasses.  
  
"Duelists, please prepare and shuffle your Decks!" Shi and Kevin did so, and placed them in their proper places.  
  
"Now," said the announcer once more, "begin the Duel!" The Duelists' Life Points automatically went up to 2000, and they each drew five cards.  
  
"I'll go first," Kevin said. "I play the Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) in Attack mode!" The purple-colored dragon appeared with a growl. Shi took a card from her hand.  
  
"I'll counter with the Crow Goblin (1850/1600)!" she said. The robed, long-nosed goblin appeared with a crow's cry. It easily defeated Kevin's Koumori Dragon, bringing his Life Points to 1650. "I'll also lay another card face-down and end my turn."  
  
"And it seems that Shi has gotten herself an early lead!" the announcer spoke into his microphone. Kevin drew a card into his hand.  
  
'I can't take any chances with that face-down card she's got,' he thought. 'This card will help if worse comes to worse.'  
  
"I'll also lay a card face-down," Kevin said out loud, "and play Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) in Attack mode!" The dragon appeared with an eagle- like cry. "Attack the Crow Goblin!" Roaring fire erupted from the dragon's mouth at Shi's monster, but the Crow Goblin was unharmed.  
  
"What?" cried Kevin. "Why isn't my attack working?" Shi smiled and flipped over her card.  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" she said. "It's called Gust Fan. It's a Magic Card that raises any Wind monster's Attack by 400 points and lowers it's Defense by 200. And now, I'll use it to power up my Crow Goblin!" The feathered goblin's stats were now 2250/1400. "Attack Curse of Dragon!" Her goblin flew to eliminate Kevin's dragon.  
  
"Not so fast!" Kevin exclaimed. He flipped his face-down card over. "I play Mirror Force! It destroys all your monsters who attack!" A barrier formed in front of the Curse of Dragon, and the Crow Goblin's attack backfired, destroying Shi's monster. "Lucky for you, this only works once." He put the card in the Graveyard pile and drew another from his Deck.  
  
"I play Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500) in Defense mode and end my turn," Kevin said. The dark clown appeared with an evil laugh. Shi drew a card.  
  
"Cyber-Tech Alligator (2500/1600) in Attack mode!" Shi said. The robitic dragon appeared on the field. "Attack Curse of Dragon!" Cyber- Tech Alligator attacked Kevin's dragon with a fierce slash with it's claws, bringing his Life Points down to 1150.  
  
"Man, Kevin hasn't caused any damage to Shi's Life Points yet," Joey said to Yugi up in the stands. "What do you think's up with that?"  
  
"He could be planning something, you know," Yugi suggested. "Maybe he's trying to make Shi take advantage of him in some way, so he can attack later."  
  
"Really?" asked Tristan.  
  
"He might," Yugi said, "but I don't know. I can't read minds, or anything." Back on the arena, Kevin drew a card from his Deck and smiled.  
  
"I attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!" Kevin said with confidence. The powerful dragon appeared on the field with a loud roar. Nearly everyone in the stadium gasped, even the announcer.  
  
"What's this?!" the announcer cried. "Kevin Hunter has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!" Back in the stands, Yugi and his friends were thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"How is that even possible?!" Téa said, astonished. "Kaiba's got all three Blue-Eyes!"  
  
"Is there something we missed, or what?" Joey stammered.  
  
"I'm as stunned as you guys," Yugi said, "but let's just watch. Maybe we'll find an answer later." They continued to watch the Duel.  
  
"White Lightning attack!" shouted Kevin. The Blue-Eyes launched its attack and destroyed Shi's Cyber-Tech Alligator, bringing her Life Points to 1500.  
  
"It seems that the tide of this Duel is turning!" spoke the announcer. "I don't see anyway for Shi to make a comeback against Kevin's superior dragon!" Shi sighed angrily and drew a card from her Deck.  
  
"I'll play the Blue-Winged Crown (1600/1200) in Defense mode," she said. The blue-winged bird of prey appeared on the field, its wings folded in defense. "I'll also lay one more card face-down on the field. Your turn again." Kevin drew a card.  
  
"I'll draw this one card into my hand," he said, "and have my Blue-Eyes attack your Blue-Winged Crown!" His powerful dragon fired its White Lightning attack and destroyed the bird. Shi calmly drew a card and smiled.  
  
"Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in Attack mode!" Shi said. The dragon appeared with a roar. "Attack Saggi the Dark Clown! Fearsome Fire Blast!" A huge blast of roaring fire shot from the dragon's mouth and eliminated the dark clown.  
  
"Nice move, but now your pet dragon is vulnerable to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack!" said Kevin.  
  
"My turn's not over yet," Shi stated, taking out another card. "I use Swords of Revealing Light, stopping all of your attacks for three turns!" Bright swords rained from the sky and trapped the Blue-Eyes White Dragon where it stood.  
  
"Desperate, huh?" Kevin said, smirking. "What good will three turns do you?" He drew a card into his hand. "I play Battle Ox (1700/1000) in Defense mode and end my turn." Shi drew another card and smirked.  
  
"Your Blue-Eyes White Dragon is done for, Kevin," she said. His eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked. Shi pulled out a card.  
  
"First, I'll use Horn of the Unicorn, and raise my dragon's Attack and Defense power by 700 points!" Shi cried. A bright unicorn's horn appeared on the pet dragon's forehead. Its stats went up to 2700/3200.  
  
"What good does that do you?" Kevin asked. "Your Harpie's Pet Dragon still has a lower Attack power than my Blue-Eyes."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Shi said. "You've forgotten about my face-down card." She flipped it over. "I use Windstorm of Etaqua! It forces all of my opponent's face-up monsters to switch from whichever mode they're into the opposite!" The Blue-Eyes suddenly switched to Defense mode. "And now, my attack is bigger than your defense!"  
  
"No!" cried Kevin. "My Blue-Eyes will be destroyed!"  
  
"Got that right!" said Shi. "Attack, my pet dragon! Fearsome Fire Blast!" The pet dragon released it's deadly flames and destroyed the Blue- Eyes White Dragon. Kevin's Life Points were unharmed.  
  
"Amazing!" cried the announcer. "Shi has managed to defeat one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters! The Swords of Revealing Light will keep Kevin from attacking for two more turns! Can he make a comeback?"  
  
"That was outstanding!" Bakura said in the stands. "She makes fighting a Blue-Eyes White Dragon look easy!"  
  
"Yeah, it makes me want ta challenge Kaiba again!" Joey said.  
  
"Save it for later, Joey," Tristan said. "Kevin's making his move." Kevin drew a card from his Deck.  
  
"La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in Defense mode," Kevin said. "That ends my turn."  
  
"Running scared, huh?" said Shi as she drew a card. "I play Cyber Falcon (1400/1200) in Attack mode!" The jet-powered hawk appeared with a sound of a hawk's cry mixed with the sound of machinery. "Attack the Battle Ox!" The machine bird dove and destroyed the Battle Ox.  
  
"Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack La Jinn with Fearsome Fire Blast!" Shi said again. The genie was destroyed by the flames. "Back to you, Kevin." He drew a card.  
  
"Tiger Axe (1300/1100) in Defense," Kevin said. The tiger warrior appeared with a roar. "My turn has ended, along with the effect of your Swords of Revealing Light. And on my next turn, I'll show you just how tough a duelist I am!"  
  
"Great, 'cause I was hoping for some big action in this Duel," said Shi, drawing a card. "I'll lay one monster face-down in Defense, and have Cyber Falcon attack your Tiger Axe!" Tiger Axe was destroyed. Kevin drew a card.  
  
"I play the Vorse Raider (1900/1200)!" Kevin said. "Attack Cyber Falcon!" Cyber Falcon was slashed with the giant axe and destroyed, bringing Shi's Life Points to 1000.  
  
"Now I'll end my turn," said Kevin. Shi drew a card.  
  
"I'll play the Monstrous Bird (2000/1900) in Attack mode!" Shi said out loud. The eagle-like bird appeared on the field with a cry. "Attack the Vorse Raider!" The bird flapped its wings and dove at the axe-weilding beast, destroying it and taking Kevin's Life Points to 1050.  
  
"Now it's my turn," Kevin said again. He drew a card and smiled. "I play Monster Reborn and revive my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!" The Blue-Eyes appeared once more with its deafening roar.  
  
"No! My pet dragon!" Shi cried. "It'll be destroyed!"  
  
"Attack the pet dragon, Blue-Eyes!" shouted Kevin. "White Lightning attack!" The white dragon reared back and launched its deadly attack, destroying the Harpie's Pet Dragon. Shi's Life Points were now 700.  
  
"Looks like Shi is in trouble!" the announcer said. "Kevin has managed to bring back the fearsome Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Shi sighed heavily.  
  
"Now that you have destroyed my dragon, you have also sent my Horn of the Unicorn to the Graveyard," she said. "Its power now allows me to place it back to the top of my Deck." She took the card and placed it on top of her Deck, and then drew it into her hand.  
  
"I play the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack mode!" Shi cried. The Red-Eyes appeared with a fierce roar. "And I'll use Horn of the Unicorn again and power up my Red-Eyes!" The black dragon's stats went up to 3100/2700. "Attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast!" The fierce white dragon was eliminated by the blast of fire that erupted from its rival dragon's mouth. Kevin's Life Points were now 950.  
  
Kevin calmly drew another card.  
  
"Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack mode!" Kevin said. It appeared on the field with a growl. "And I also use Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying your Horn of the Unicorn!" The Red-Eyes' stats went back to its original 2400/2000. "Now, attack the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Lightning Strike!" The Red-Eyes was struck by a stream of lightning and destroyed, bringing Shi's Life Points down to 300. Shi sighed and drew a card. She smiled.  
  
"Now, I use the power of Polymerization to fuse two Monster Cards in my hand!" she said with confidence. Shi reached for her Fusion Deck and took the proper monster from it.  
  
"I fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) together with Curse of Dragon (2000/1500)," said Shi, "and create Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100)!" The fierce dragon knight appeared on the field riding his deadly dragon. "Attack Summoned Skull! Double Dragon Lance!" The dragon champion flew forward and struck the fiend-type monster with both of his lances, bringing Kevin's Life Points to 850.  
  
"Kevin's Summoned Skull has been suddenly destroyed!" cried the announcer to the huge crowd. "How will he make a come-back?" Shi took another card from her hand.  
  
"And since Gaia the Dragon Champion was Special-Summoned from my hand, I'll also play another monster face-down in Defense mode," she said, doing so. Kevin drew another card.  
  
'Okay, this is a pretty tough situation,' he thought to himself. 'But...if I use these cards, I might still have a chance!'  
  
"Alright," said Kevin, taking a card from his hand. "I play Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600/1200) in Attack mode!" The dark gargoyle appeared on the field, flexing its deadly sharp talons. "Attack her face-down monster!" Shi's Blackland Fire Dragon was instantly destroyed.  
  
"And that's not all," Kevin continued. "I also use Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for three turns, just like you did to me!" Once again, brightly lit swords fell from the sky and locked Shi's dragon champion into place.  
  
"Oh, that's just great!" said Shi, apparently annoyed a bit. She drew a card into her hand. Her mood suddenly changed and she smiled.  
  
"Okay, Kevin, this Duel's over!" she said, playing a card. "I use Harpie's Feather Duster, and destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
"What? No!" shouted Kevin. "My Ryu-Kishin Powered will be destroyed!" Kevin's swords faded away, and the dragon champion once again moved freely.  
  
"This is the end, Kevin!" said Shi. "Attack, Gaia the Dragon Champion! Double Dragon Lance!" Gaia's dragon cried fiercely, and he slashed through Kevin's gargoyle, bringing Kevin's Life Points down to zero. The Duel was over.  
  
"Aw, man!" cried Kevin. "I lost!" The entire stadium cheered wildly. The announcer stood up.  
  
"The Duel is over!" the announcer said. "Shi is the champion of the Duelist tournament!" The crowd cheered yet again. Shi and Kevin walked down towards the announcer, who took out two trophies. He spoke to Kevin first.  
  
"Congratulations, Kevin Hunter," he said, handing the silver trophy to him. "You've placed second in this tournament of top-Duelists. Give him a hand, everybody!" The audience applauded for Kevin, and the announcer turned to Shi.  
  
"Shi," he said, holding out the gold trophy, "you have placed first in this top-Duelist tournament. I am proud to award you this trophy!" Once again, the crowd cheered.  
  
"Nice job, Shi," Kevin said.  
  
"You too," Shi said back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great tournament, huh?" Joey said as he left the stadium with his friends.  
  
"You bet!" Yugi agreed. "That was some last match, don't you think?"  
  
"Absolutely!" said Bakura. "They both fought hard."  
  
"How do you think Kevin got a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Téa asked.  
  
"I dunno," Tristan said. "It'd be cool if we could ask him, and talk to Shi as well."  
  
"Yeah," Yugi said. "But I don't think we'll be able to. Since they're both from America, they probably have to leave for home soon."  
  
"Guess you're right," Tristan said. "Well, shouldn't we all be heading home?"  
  
"I guess so," said Yugi. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" They all said their good-byes and went off for home, not knowing the big surprise they would find the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Um, Shinimegami?  
  
Shinimegami: Yes?  
  
Bakura: I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what does this chapter have to do with my yami getting all seven Millennium Items?  
  
Yami: Yah, I bet all the readers are thinking the same thing.  
  
Shinimegami: You'll find out why later.  
  
Bakura: Oh, okay.  
  
Shinimegami: Okay, let's see... Yugi and the gang went to a huge tournament, and they saw me and Kevin. Wanna know what the big surprise they find the next day is?  
  
Everybody: Sure!  
  
Shinimegami: Well too bad! I'm keeping it a secret! ^.^  
  
Everybody: *groan*  
  
Shinimegami: Anyway, I hope you all R&R! See you next chapter! 


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

Yami Bakura: I'm back.  
  
Shinimegami: That's good.  
  
Yami Bakura: What'd I miss?  
  
Joey: Shinimegami kicked Kevin Hunter's butt in a Duel.  
  
Yami Bakura: Who's Kevin Hunter?  
  
Shinimegami: You'll find out later. On with the third chappie! *pauses* Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Oh, sorry.  
  
Shinimegami: It's okay.  
  
Bakura: Shinimegami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe that Kevin Hunter has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon," said Yugi, walking along the campus of Domino High School with his friends.  
  
"Neither can I," Bakura said. "I also can't believe that Shi beat it!"  
  
"You don't think Kevin stole da Blue-Eyes from Kaiba, do ya?" asked Joey out of nowhere.  
  
"Joey, that's a stupid suggestion!" cried Téa.  
  
"What? It could happen!" Joey said, putting his hands up in defense. Just then, the bell rang.  
  
"C'mon, you guys," Yugi said. "We have to go to class now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The second bell rang just as the gang entered their homeroom class on the second floor of the main building.  
  
"Heh, guess we got here just in time," said Tristan as they all took their seats. The students around them talked to each other and did other random things. Yugi turned to the seat next to him where Seto sat, reading a book.  
  
"Did you catch that last match at the Dueling tournament yesterday, Kaiba?" Yugi asked him. Seto took his attention away from his book.  
  
"I was too busy to go there and see it," said Seto, "but I managed to view it at home when Mokuba told me about the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"I take it you weren't expecting that," said Yugi.  
  
"What do you think?" Seto asked, trying not to be that harsh. Seto had always been somewhat nicer to Yugi ever since the incident with Pegasus.  
  
"Oh, sorry, of course you didn't expect it," Yugi said, a little embarrassed. "No one did."  
  
"Class?" called out their teacher. (A/N. Hehe, I'm too lazy to think of a name for him.) "Can I get everyone's attention up here, please?" He had to call out a few more times before the whole class was quiet.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "Now, I have an announcement to make. We have two new transfer students joining us from America. I want you all to make them feel welcome and treat them with respect. But I'm sure I have nothing to worry about from all of you. Am I right?" Most of the class nodded. (A/N. The keyword: most. I'll stop now. ^.^)  
  
"Good," the teacher said again. He walked over and opened the classroom door. "I'm sure you'll all recognize them. Please welcome Kevin Hunter and Shi Silverlight." Two figures entered the room and the class gasped.  
  
"Yugi," whispered Joey. "Are my eyes seein' things, or are Kevin Hunter and Shi actually here in da same room as us?"  
  
"Either that or we're both seeing things," said Yugi, quietly. Seto seemed to glare slightly at Shi and Kevin before returning his attention to his book. The teacher said something to the two Americans before they made their way to their seats.  
  
"Wow, Kevin and Shi sit right next to us!" said Tristan after the two sat down.  
  
"What are we waitin' for?" said Joey. "Let's talk to 'em!" Before anyone could stop him, Joey turned to Kevin and Shi.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Joey said to them with a somewhat weird smile. Tristan sighed.  
  
"There he goes, blowing it on the first impression," he said. Yugi, Téa, and Bakura laughed.  
  
"You say somethin', cone-head?!" Joey shot at him.  
  
"Yeah, blondie!" Tristan shot back. They suddenly began to argue with each other.  
  
"Looks like they both blew it on the first impression," said Bakura while they laughed. Shi and Kevin couldn't help but join in.  
  
"Do they always act like this?" Shi asked Yugi.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah," Yugi replied, smiling. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Yugi Muto."  
  
"You're Yugi Muto?" asked Kevin. Yugi nodded. "Woah, I've heard a lot about you. It's an honor to meet you." He held out his hand and Yugi took it.  
  
"Same to both of you," said Yugi. He shook Shi's hand as well. Just then, Téa spoke up.  
  
"My name's Téa Gardner," she said. Kevin seemed to stop completely. His face began to turn red in a deep blush.  
  
"H-hi," Kevin stammered. "I'm Kevin Hunter."  
  
"Dude, Kevin," whispered Shi, "she knows that already." That made Kevin blush even harder.  
  
"You okay?" asked Téa.  
  
"Yeah," said Kevin, now a deep red. "I'm cool." He attempted to shift in his seat, only to fall face-first on the floor. This time, Téa was the one to blush.  
  
"Um, if you say so," she said. Kevin lifted himself up off the floor and back into his seat.  
  
"Uh...I meant to do that?" he suggested. The others laughed. Téa blushed a bit more. Joey and Tristan whispered something about playing matchmaker to each other.  
  
"I don't think you guys have introduced yourselves yet," Shi said to them. They stopped whispering and looked up.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Tristan Taylor," said Tristan.  
  
"Da name's Joey Wheeler!" Joey said with that weird smile again.  
  
"Oh, so you're Joey?" asked Shi. "You placed second in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, right?"  
  
"Yep!" said Joey, proudly. "I almost kicked Yugi's butt, too!"  
  
"Yeah, but I got you in the end," said Yugi. Shi smiled and turned to Bakura. She suddenly acted the same way as Kevin did when he looked at Téa. Shi blushed, but not as much as Kevin did.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Shi, a little shakily. She held out her hand to him.  
  
"Ryou Bakura," replied Bakura, taking Shi's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Ditto," said Shi, resisting an oncoming blush. Yugi turned his attention away from them and faced Kevin again.  
  
"Hey, Kevin," Yugi said. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," replied Kevin. "What is it?"  
  
"Where did you get your Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" asked Yugi. "I mean, there were only four made." Kevin was about to explain when the bell rang.  
  
"Man, that was short," said Shi. "Are all of the classes here like this?"  
  
"Well, homeroom is normally a short kind of class," said Yugi, "but the school is having parent-teacher conferences this week. All of the classes are shorter now, so homeroom is even shorter than before."  
  
"Heh, makes sense to me," said Kevin, getting up. "I'll tell you about the Blue-Eyes later, okay Yugi?"  
  
"Alright," Yugi said. "How about after school?"  
  
"I'm there," Kevin agreed. The gang left out the door and went to their next classes.  
  
"See you guys later!" said Shi, waving as they departed each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few more hours, the school day ended. Yugi and his friends went out to the entrance of the school and found Kevin and Shi waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" said Téa. "How'd you like Domino High so far?"  
  
"It's cool," said Shi, since Kevin had started blushing again.  
  
"So, Kevin, you were going to say where you got your Blue-Eyes?" asked Yugi, reminding him. Kevin managed to control his blushing around Téa and was going to tell them about the card, when a small voice called from a distance away.  
  
"Hi, Kevin!" cried a little girl, running over from the Domino Elementary School across the street. She ran up to Kevin and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Rebecca?" cried Yugi and his friends. And it was.  
  
"Oh, hi Yugi!" said Rebecca. She kept a good hold on Kevin's arm at the same time she spoke to Yugi.  
  
"Kevin, do you know Rebecca?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Well, no," said Kevin. "She's been following me around all the time at break."  
  
"It's like she has a thing for him," said Shi. "She won't leave him alone." Rebecca blushed.  
  
"Man, dis is just one of those days..." muttered Joey. "Da whole blushin' ting's gettin' on my nerves." Shi heard him and giggled. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Woah, I gotta go," Shi said. "My foster parents might get worried. See you tomorrow, guys!" She gave the peace sign and ran off.  
  
"Foster parents?" questioned Bakura. He turned to Kevin.  
  
"I dunno anything about it," Kevin said before Bakura got the words out. "I only met her yesterday, you know. Anyway, I have to go, too. Or, I will once a certain little girl lets go of my arm." Rebecca laughed and finally let go of Kevin's arm.  
  
"Thanks," Kevin said again, ruffling Rebecca's hair. "I'll catch you all at school tomorrow." He waved good-bye and walked off down the sidewalk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'There's something about that Kevin Hunter,' thought Yami Bakura in his soul room as Kevin departed from the others. 'And I don't like it at all. I think I might have to pay a little visit to him later...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: Okay, all you readers KNOW I can write better than this, right? I just don't think this is my best, you know?  
  
Bakura: I think this is fine.  
  
Shinimegami: Really?  
  
Yami Bakura: No.  
  
Yami: *covers Yami Bakura's mouth* Of course we think it's fine.  
  
Shinimegami: Awww, you guys are just saying that.  
  
Joey: So?  
  
Shinimegami: Right! Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed the chapter after all. R&R, and I'll see you later! Ja Ne! ^.~ 


	4. The Plan Begins

Shinimegami: Heeeeeeeeeerrreee's Johnny!  
  
Joey: You've seen that movie?  
  
Shinimegami: No, but I heard that line is in it.  
  
Joey: Oh.  
  
Iris: Wat movie?  
  
Shinimegami: I'll explain it to you later, okay Iris-chan?  
  
Iris: Otay.  
  
Shinimegami: Now, on with chappie #4! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: You're all smart, so you know it already, right? Good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
That cursed aibou of mine actually had the courage to leave the Millennium Ring at his home instead of bringing it with him like always. Apparently, he had felt my dislike for that Kevin. But that wouldn't stop me from what I wanted to do. The plan I had thought of would not fail. It couldn't.  
  
I left my soul room and appeared in my aibou's room next to his bed. Tracking where my aibou went wouldn't be a problem. I knew he was going to Kevin's house after visiting the game shop Yugi's grandfather owned. I would learn where Kevin's home is, and then my plan would begin...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"You know, Kevin, you still haven't told us where you got your Blue-Eyes White Dragon," said Yugi, sitting at his desk in his homeroom class at high school. The rest of his friends sat next to him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I haven't," Kevin said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"So, spill it!" said Joey.  
  
"Okay, geez!" cried Kevin. Two seats away, Seto seemed to listen to their conversation.  
  
"My dad gave it to me," Kevin said. "He's a big professional archeologist and a great Duelist. When I became really interested in Duel Monsters, he gave me his Dragon Deck, along with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"But I thought there were only four made in the entire world," stated Téa.  
  
"Word got out there were only four," said Kevin, stopping an oncoming blush, "when there were five made in all. My dad had the fifth one. When he gave me his Dragon Deck, he passed down the Blue-Eyes as well. Kind of like from father to son, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," said Yugi. "Hey, maybe your dad knows my grandpa! He went on archeological digs a bunch of times, so maybe they know each other."  
  
"Heh, you might be right," said Kevin.  
  
"Maybe we could ask your grandpa if he's met Kevin's dad," suggested Tristan. "We can go to the Game Shop and ask him after school today."  
  
"I guess we could do that," Kevin agreed. He turned to Shi and Bakura. "You two up to it?"  
  
"Of course," said Bakura, smiling. Shi merely nodded. Kevin frowned.  
  
"Somethin' wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing," Shi replied. "I just got in big trouble for being late yesterday while coming home from school. My foster parents worry too much all the time."  
  
"You have foster parents?" questioned Téa. Shi nodded again.  
  
"Um, may we ask why?" Bakura asked slowly.  
  
"Well..." said Shi, "I'd rather not talk about it right now." Just then, the bell rang.  
  
"Man, time sure flies, doesn't it?" said Joey as he stood up from his desk. Kevin and Shi did the same. Seto got up as well and walked toward the classroom door.  
  
"I guess I'll see you guys at lunch, then," said Kevin, not aware that Seto was coming up behind him. Seto somewhat glared at Kevin and roughly pushed passed him.  
  
"Hey!" Kevin shot at Seto. "What's your problem?!"  
  
"Just be smart and stay out of my way," Seto said coldly, and walked out the door.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Shi.  
  
"Eh, there's always somethin' goin' on wit Kaiba," said Joey. "Ya just got ta get used ta him."  
  
"That's Seto Kaiba?" questioned Kevin. Joey nodded. "Heh, I wonder why he has a problem with me?"  
  
"Let's just forget about that," said Shi. "We're gonna be late for our next classes."  
  
"You're right," said Yugi. "We'll just meet each other at lunch like Kevin said." They all said good-bye to each other and went off to their next classes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Joey, what do you have for lunch today?"  
  
"Just a sandwich, chips, a can of soda, a few cookies, some candy bars-"  
  
"You'd better stop right there, Joey."  
  
Yugi and the others sat in the cafeteria beginning on their lunches. Kevin was about to start when he saw Seto sitting across the room. He put down his sandwich and got up from the table.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shi asked, lowering the spoon of yogurt from her mouth.  
  
"I want to have a little talk with Kaiba," Kevin said. The others knew this was about the incident in first period when Seto shoved passed Kevin. The dragon Duelist crossed the room and stopped in front of him. Seto looked up.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of my way," Seto spoke a little calmly.  
  
"What is it you have against me?" asked Kevin angrily. "I haven't done anything to you!"  
  
"You can't have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon," said Seto, standing up. "I'm known to have the only three."  
  
"You mean four," corrected Kevin.  
  
"Three," Seto stated firmly. "I ripped up the fourth one, so it wouldn't be used against me. But now that you have one, I have to do the same thing to yours." Kevin's eyes widened a little and he took a step back.  
  
"You'll never get your hands on my Blue-Eyes!" cried Kevin. "My father gave it to me, and I won't let anything happen to it!" Seto advanced towards Kevin.  
  
"I'll get my hands on that card sooner or later," he said dangerously. "And there won't be a thing you can do to stop me." Suddenly, Seto was struck across the face and he cried out in pain. Kevin looked to his side and saw Shi next to him.  
  
"You okay, Kevin?" she asked. She had hit Seto hard across the face with the back of her hand when she saw him advance on Kevin.  
  
"Of course I am," said Kevin. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I could've taken him if it got serious."  
  
"Sure," said Shi with a bit of a laugh. She looked at Seto and then back at Kevin. "What was going on with you two?"  
  
"Kaiba said something about destroying my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" said Kevin. "He said he doesn't want it to be used against him."  
  
"Is that so?" said Shi, turning back to Seto again. "It's just a freakin' card, Seto. Just get over it. You're too stuck up about Duel Monsters for your own good." Seto glared at Shi.  
  
"You just wait," Seto growled. "I'll get that card, one way or another." With that, Seto stalked off and out of the cafeteria, his hand on the spot where Shi slapped him. Shi giggled a little.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kevin asked. Shi pulled out her Deck and flipped through it until she found the card she wanted.  
  
"It's a good thing Kaiba didn't see this," she said, and showed Kevin the card. Kevin gasped.  
  
"No way!" he exclaimed. "A Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!"  
  
"Yep," said Shi proudly. "Life's just full of surprises. Who knew we both had Blue-Eyes White Dragons?" Kevin chuckled.  
  
"I guess we just have to accept the facts," he said. "Only now, Kaiba's gonna have a thing against both of us."  
  
"We can deal with it," Shi said, putting her Deck away. They walked back to the table where Yugi and the others were waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
Somehow, I waited patiently for the time my aibou would get out of school. Then I would start tracking him and find out where that Kevin character lived.  
  
The clock next to Bakura's bed read 3:02 p.m. It was time for me to head over to the Game Shop where my aibou said he was planning to go after school. I left the bedroom and headed downstairs. I made my way swiftly towards the Game Shop after I left Bakura's house.  
  
It took me about ten minutes to reach my destination. I carefully looked into the shop window and saw Bakura and the others talking with Yugi's grandfather. Using my Millennium Ring, I listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Hmm, I think I'm familiar with your father, Kevin," said Mr. Muto. "Is his name Adam?"  
  
"Yep," replied Kevin.  
  
"Ah yes, Adam Hunter," Mr. Muto said. "I met him many times on those digs in Egypt. How is he doing?"  
  
"He's doing fine," said Kevin. "I'll bet he'll want to see you, Mr. Muto. He's been saying something about you living around this area, but I'll bet he didn't expect that you lived pretty close to us."  
  
"Really?" asked Yugi. "Where do you live?"  
  
"Oh, something like four blocks west from here," Kevin said, pointing in the direction. "You can tell which one's my house is 'cause it's got a Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue in the front."  
  
"Man, you really do enjoy da Blue-Eyes, don't ya?" asked Joey.  
  
"Well, yeah, it's my favorite card," Kevin said.  
  
I didn't have to listen to them anymore. I had all the information I needed. Smiling to myself, I headed in the direction of Kevin's house.  
  
Sure enough, I found a house with the silver statue of a Blue-Eyes in front of it. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. My plan was about to begin...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
After a while, the gang left the Game Shop for Kevin's house.  
  
"I'm pretty interested in meeting your parents, Kevin," said Téa while they walked. Kevin blushed and nearly walked into a stop sign.  
  
"Watch where your going, man," Shi said with a laugh. Kevin blushed a little harder and a light pink appeared on Téa's cheeks. Tristan and Joey whispered something to each other and giggled, and Kevin cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, don't expect to meet both of my parents..." he said, quietly.  
  
"Why not?" Yugi asked slowly. Kevin took a breath.  
  
"My mother died after giving birth to me..." explained Kevin. Tristan and Joey immediately stopped giggling. Shi placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"Don't be," Kevin said. "It was nobody's fault that it happened.." Shi sighed and spoke again.  
  
"I know how it feels," she said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kevin. "Is it...the reason you have foster parents?" Shi nodded slowly.  
  
"I was riding in the car with my parents when I was really little once," she started. "It was really late at night. Then all of a sudden, it's like this wall just comes out of nowhere... and then this big crash..." Everyone seemed to understand at that moment what had happened.  
  
"My mom managed to get me out okay," Shi continued, "but when she went back to get my dad who was trapped behind the steering wheel, the fire...reached the fuel tank of the car...and..." Bakura and Téa both put their hands over their mouths.  
  
"Man," Kevin said after an awkward silence, "and I thought I had it bad."  
  
"Everyone thinks they have it worse," Shi said. "I'm just glad that I ended up with a couple who were good friends of my parents, instead of complete strangers."  
  
"Well, that's good, right?" asked Tristan, hoping to cheer her up.  
  
"It sure is," Shi replied. "They tell me stories about my parents and what they were like, since I remember little about them." She seemed to lighten up more after that.  
  
"Yo, Kevin," said Joey. "What was yer mom's name, by da way?"  
  
"Serenity," replied Kevin.  
  
"Woah, that's my sister's name!" Joey said.  
  
"Really?" Kevin asked. "Must be like a popular name."  
  
"Kevin, I don't mean to interrupt, but is that your house up ahead?" Bakura asked, pointing to the only house with the Blue-Eyes statue in front.  
  
"Yep, that's it," Kevin said. They walked closer, and suddenly noticed the front door was ajar. Kevin suddenly became concerned and raced into his house with the others behind him.  
  
"Oh man, look at this place," said Tristan. The inside of the house was a mess. Things were knocked over and others broken.  
  
"Looks like there was some sort of struggle or fight," suggested Shi. Kevin rounded a corner and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Dad!" he yelled. Everyone went into the kitchen as well and saw Kevin kneeling next to a man they assumed was his father. He looked unconscious without any wounds on him, and didn't seem to move at all.  
  
"Is he alright?" Yugi asked, kneeling next to Kevin. Kevin checked his father's pulse.  
  
"I can feel a pulse, but just barely," Kevin said with worry. "My God, what could have happened to him?" Shi didn't waste any time and rushed to the phone on the counter. Kevin looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be okay," Téa assured him, and took his hand in hers. Kevin couldn't help but smile. Shi got off the phone and turned to the others.  
  
"I called the hospital," she said. "They said that they'll send over an ambulance at once."  
  
"Good," Kevin said quietly. Everyone was silent for the rest of the time until the ambulance came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kevin Hunter?" a doctor asked as he came into the waiting room of the Domino City Hospital. Kevin instantly stood up.  
  
"Yes? Is my dad okay?" Kevin asked hurriedly. The doctor sighed.  
  
"He's in a deep coma," he said, sadly. "I'm sorry. We'll do all we can for him." For Kevin, it seemed like the world had stopped moving completely. Tears threatened his eyes. Téa came up next to him.  
  
"Oh Kevin, I'm so sorry," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kevin silently began to cry, and Téa put her arms around him in an understanding hug. She sighed as Kevin sobbed into her shoulder. The others didn't seem to know what to do. Shi suddenly stood up.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not gonna sit around and let this pass by," she said. "We should go back to Kevin's house and see if there's any clue of who might have done this."  
  
"You're right," said Yugi. Kevin and Téa let go of each other and looked over at the others. Tristan, Joey, and Bakura agreed with each other that they would help out.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," said Kevin, wiping his tears away. "I'm really grateful."  
  
"You're welcome," said Shi. "Now let's get to it!" The gang left the hospital and headed for Kevin's house once more, unaware of what they would find there when they arrived...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: Hehe, complicated chapter, ne?  
  
Yami: Got that right. And when am I gonna be in the story?  
  
Shinimegami: Don't worry, you'll get in later.  
  
Yami: Good.  
  
Yami Bakura: Just out of curiosity, is my plan going to work?  
  
Shinimegami: Why are you asking me? It's your plan.  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, you're the authoress!  
  
Shinimegami: *sigh* Never mind. Anyway, I really hope you all liked the chappie! Please R&R, and I'll see you later!  
  
Iris: Me too! ^____^  
  
Shinimegami: Of course!  
  
Everyone: Ja Ne! ^.~ 


	5. The Shadow Games Tournament

YGO cast: *dead on the floor*  
  
Shinimegami: *flies in* I'm back people! *sees the YGO crew dead* ACK! Ehehehe, guess I waited a little long to update... Oh well, they'll be better once we start. Okay, I guess we'll just start! Enjoy the chapter! ^.^  
  
Disclaimers: Uhhh...nope, Yu-Gi-Oh sure isn't mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kevin, Shi, and the others ran as quickly as they could back to Kevin's house. They reached they're destination, and Kevin burst through the door, desperate to find clues that would lead to the person who had harmed his father.  
  
"Dude, calm down, Kevin," said Shi, coming into the house after him. "We'll find whoever did this, don't you worry. We're not about to give up, are we guys?" She turned to Yugi and the others.  
  
"Of course not," Yugi said. The rest of his friends agreed with him. Kevin lowered his head.  
  
"Thanks, guys," he said quietly. Shi gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder, and then they went to work.  
  
"You two go look in the kitchen," Shi said to Tristan and Téa. "Yugi, you and Joey can look in the rooms in the hallway. Bakura, you can look with me and Kevin in the living room."  
  
"Right," said Tristan. "Let's go, Téa." Téa nodded and they went into the kitchen. Yugi and Joey went to the hallway, while Bakura, Shi, and Kevin stayed in the living room.  
  
It wasn't long before Téa came running to get Kevin.  
  
"Hey, Kevin!" she called. Kevin looked up from searching near the sofa.  
  
"What is it, Téa?" he asked hopefully. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"I think we did," Téa said. She held up a video tape in her hand. "Tristan found this near the phone. I don't know if it's yours or not, though." Shi walked over.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I didn't notice that when I called the hospital before," she said, scratching the back of her head. "Guess I was too caught up with helping Kevin's dad." She looked at Kevin. "Do you recognize that tape?"  
  
"I don't think so," Kevin shook his head.  
  
"You think it belongs to whoever did this?" asked Téa.  
  
"Might be," considered Kevin. "But why would they leave it here? You think it was deliberate? Like they want us to see it?"  
  
"If that's the case, let's just watch it and see what it tells us," said Shi, taking the tape from Téa. "Help me work the VCR, Kevin."  
  
"I'll go get the guys," said Bakura, who had been silent for the past minutes. He left the living room while Kevin helped put the video in the VCR. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa came back in just as the video began to play.  
  
There was some static at first, but then the picture cleared up. The picture showed a dark figure with a dark background behind them. The person sat on a large-looking chair and was facing the camera. No one could make out his features.  
  
"Hello, Kevin Hunter," spoke the figure in a raspy voice. Everyone could tell that it was a male speaking. "And I assume that Yugi Muto is with you as well. Well, now, let's get down to business, shall we?"  
  
"Business. Heh, yeah right..." muttered Joey.  
  
"Shh!" Tristan hissed at him, and turned his attention back to the video.  
  
"Well, Kevin, I suppose you're wondering what exactly happened to your father, am I right?" spoke the figure with amusement. "You can stop worrying, now, he's in a place where nothing can reach him. And that includes you." He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a card, showing it to the camera. There was just enough light to make out Kevin's father's picture on the card.  
  
"...Dad?" Kevin said weakly. Téa clamped her hands over her mouth; everyone seemed in shock.  
  
"Man, this is just like what happened to your grandpa, Yugi," said Tristan, looking down at his friend. Yugi just nodded. Shi seemed to silently glare at the figure on the television.  
  
"And now I suppose you're wondering just how you can get him back," chuckled the figure. "After all, it would probably be a horrible life living with a soul-less father." Kevin clenched his hands into fists. Shi calmly put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Fear not, young Kevin, you'll get your father's soul back," the figure calmly said, lowering the soul card. "That is, if you can win my tournament."  
  
"Tournament...?" questioned Kevin quietly.  
  
"I am hosting a Duel Monsters tournament next week in Cairo, Egypt," said the figure. "Whomever shall win the tournament shall receive one request from me. If you wish to rescue your father, then I suggest you enter and win my tournament. Although, I have my doubts. After all, I have invited some of the most powerful Duelists in the world. I won't be surprised if Yugi Muto ends up coming along with you." The figure chuckled once more before saying one last thing. "I bid you good luck, Kevin Hunter. You'll need it." The picture suddenly cut out.  
  
"I can't believe this..." Kevin muttered.  
  
"This sounds like something Pegasus would do," Tristan spoke up.  
  
"I agree wit ya, man, but dat sure wasn't Pegasus on da tape," Joey said.  
  
"Well, it coulda been someone who works for Pegasus, though," proposed Tristan again.  
  
"It doesn't matter who's behind it," Shi said, stepping forward. "What matters right now is getting Kevin's father back."  
  
"The only way to free him is to win that tournament in Egypt," Kevin said, turning to the others. "I have no choice but to enter."  
  
"You're not going by yourself, buddy," Shi said. "I'm entering the tournament, too."  
  
"Me, too!" Yugi chimed in.  
  
"Don't forget me!" exclaimed Joey. Kevin seemed to smile.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," he said. "You don't know how much this means to me..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kevin," assured Shi. "If all four of us enter, then we have four chances at winning. And we'll each have the same request: to get your father's soul back."  
  
"And don't forget about us!" said Bakura, standing next to Téa and Tristan. "You're not leaving us behind!"  
  
"Of course not!" said Shi.  
  
"We'll be behind you guys all the way!" said Téa.  
  
"Group hug!" cried Tristan. Everyone laughed at Tristan's enthusiasm and came together in one big group hug. Kevin couldn't help but smile at that moment.  
  
"Don't worry, Kevin," said Shi when the hug broke. "We'll get your father back, no matter what."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kevin walked into the dark hospital room that his father was in. He didn't bother to turn on the lights as he went to sit next to his father's bed. He quickly brushed away any tears trying to come out of his eyes.  
  
He couldn't believe all the things that had happened. He had come to Japan for that champion tournament Domino City was holding, and then transferred to Domino High with Shi. Everything was supposed to be just fine. Then Seto Kaiba decided to have some thing against him, and now some freak had taken his father's soul. And then that tournament...  
  
"Kevin?" a voice asked from the doorway. Kevin looked up and saw Téa.  
  
"Oh, hey," Kevin said. He looked back down at his father. Téa walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked gently.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, everything's fine," Kevin said sarcastically. "I'm just dealing with the fact that my father's gone and I have to all the way to Egypt for some stupid tournament to save him." Téa seemed taken aback.  
  
"I'm sorry," Téa said in a small voice. "If you want me to leave, I will." She stood up and started to walk out.  
  
"No, wait!" said Kevin, grabbing Téa's hand. "Please, stay. I want...I need someone to talk to." Téa looked at him and nodded, and sat back down.  
  
"Sorry, Téa, I'm just really frustrated right now," Kevin said. "I just can't believe anything anymore. I mean, one minute everything's fine, and then all of a sudden, my dad..." He broke off there.  
  
"I know..." said Téa. "Just remember that the others and I will always be by your side, no matter what. We won't give up until your father's home safe." Kevin looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Kevin continued to look at Téa. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, and not to mention practically embarrassing himself in front of her, he had...these feelings for her. Feelings that just wouldn't leave him alone after that...  
  
"Something wrong, Kevin?"  
  
"Huh?" He realized that he had been staring at Téa open-mouthed for the past minute. "Oh! Sorry." That was it. He couldn't hold them in anymore. Well, now it was the moment of truth.  
  
"Téa, there's something I want to tell you," Kevin said.  
  
"Sure, Kevin," said Téa. "What is it?" Kevin took a deep breath. It was now or never.  
  
"Téa, ever since I first met you," Kevin began, looking down, "I've had these... Well, what I mean is that I think that I... Um, what I mean to say is..." Téa slowly smiled and took Kevin's hand into hers.  
  
"I think I know what you're trying to say," she said. Kevin looked up.  
  
"You do?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Téa answered. "And...I feel the exact same way as you." Kevin's face seemed to brighten.  
  
"Y-you mean it?" he stammered. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Téa nodded. They both smiled again and looked into the other's eyes. Slowly, they leaned closer to each other. Within seconds, their faces were inches apart. Both of them closed their eyes, and their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. Téa raised her arms and placed them around Kevin's shoulders. Suddenly, the lights came on.  
  
"Oh... am I, um, interrupting something?"  
  
Kevin and Téa broke the kiss and looked up to see Shi standing in the doorway. Both of them blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"I just KNEW you had a crush on her, Kevin!" said Shi, laughing. Kevin blushed a little bit more. "Anyway, sorry about that. I was just checking to see if you guys were in here or not. Kevin, someone was looking for you." She stepped aside a bit, revealing Rebecca behind her, holding her brown teddy bear in her arms.  
  
"Oh, hi, Rebecca," said Kevin with a smile. Rebecca gave a smile back.  
  
"Um, Shi, where are the other guys?" asked Téa.  
  
"Eh, I lost them somewhere in this hospital," said Shi, rubbing the back of her head. "I think the last thing I heard them say was something about vending machines."  
  
"Oooh, Joey probably talked them into it!" said Téa, both playful and irritated. "C'mon, let's go look for them." She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Shi.  
  
"Okay," agreed Shi. She looked at Kevin. "I'll just leave you alone with Rebecca. I'll meet you two near the entrance. Okay?"  
  
"Sure thing," said Kevin, and the two girls left. Rebecca walked over to Kevin.  
  
"You and Téa really like each other, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kevin replied. "And we both just realized it, too." Rebecca climbed up onto the bed next to Kevin. She seemed a little sad. Kevin noticed.  
  
"Rebecca, what's wrong?" he asked, touching her shoulder.  
  
"I heard what happened to your father," Rebecca said, hugging her bear. "I'm sad because you're sad." Kevin smiled at her.  
  
"Please, I don't want you to be sad, too," he said, taking her hand. "Just be happy, like you always are. I like it when you're happy." Rebecca looked up at Kevin.  
  
"Okay," she said, hugging him around his middle. "Oh, I almost forgot! Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna come with you to the tournament!"  
  
"Oh! Really?"  
  
"Yep! And I'm gonna compete in it, too!"  
  
"I never knew you were a Duelist!"  
  
"I am. And I'll help you get your father back!"  
  
"Awww, man, you really are sweet." Kevin hugged Rebecca again.  
  
"You're welcome, Kevin," said Rebecca. "Hey, wanna go look for the others?"  
  
"Alright," said Kevin. Rebecca jumped off the bed and Kevin followed her. "I only hope Joey hasn't been mauled by Téa..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh...okay, guys, I think now would be a good time to mention that I don't like heights."  
  
"What? Well, Tristan, you coulda told us dat before!"  
  
"Besides, you asked for the window seat."  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't know we'd be going this high..."  
  
"Hello?! This is an airplane, Tristan, duh!"  
  
"Look, just close your window, or something."  
  
"Ehehe, okay."  
  
Tristan closed the window next to his seat and sighed in relief. Joey was seated next to him, and Yugi sat across the isle from them. Rebecca sat next to him, looking through her Deck. Behind them, Kevin and Téa sat together, both of them asleep, with Téa curled up next to Kevin. Across from them, Shi and Bakura talked together about the tournament.  
  
They were the only people on the small plane. It turned out that whoever planned the tournament had prepared a private jet for them as well. That was the only thing they appreciated.  
  
Joey suddenly yawned out of boredom. He turned in his seat to talk to Kevin, and saw him asleep with Téa leaning against him. He covered his mouth with his hands as he burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What is it, Joey?" asked Yugi. Joey pointed to Kevin and Téa, and Yugi could see what he was laughing about. Joey quietly reached into his bag near his feet and took out a camera. Shi looked over.  
  
"You brought a camera?" she asked.  
  
"What? It's just since we're goin' ta Egypt an' all, I wanted ta get a few photos of da place," Joey said. "An' now, dis is another good reason ta have it!" He leaned over his seat and lifted the camera up to his face. He made sure the flash was off before he snapped a few pictures.  
  
"Man, I can't wait 'till deese babies develop!" said Joey with a wide smile. "I'm talkin' blackmail whenever Téa gets mad at me!"  
  
"Joey, you're something else..." Bakura laughed. Joey put his camera back and took out his deck to look it through.  
  
After a few hours, the plane reached Cairo. The gang left their transport and instantly saw the registration stand for the tournament. When they approached it, they suddenly saw some familiar faces.  
  
"Mai?!" questioned Yugi, surprised. "Is that you?" Mai turned around and saw Yugi and the others coming towards her.  
  
"Yugi? Joey? Hey, it really is you guys!" Mai said happily. "I had a feeling I'd see you two here, as well as your friends." She looked back farther and saw Kevin. "Hey, who's the cute guy?" Téa suddenly looked like she was about to explode.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Téa, is he yours?" Mai asked with amusement, after seeing this. Téa suddenly blushed a deep, crimson red.  
  
"Uh, I'm Kevin Hunter," Kevin said, a little uneasily.  
  
"Kevin Hunter?" questioned Mai. "As in the Kevin Hunter from that tournament in Domino City?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me," said Kevin. Mai extended her hand.  
  
"I'm Mai Valentine," she said. Kevin took her hand and shook it. Shi spoke up.  
  
"Hey, aren't you that girl from the Duelist Kingdom tournament?" she asked. "And didn't you enter Battle City as well?" Mai looked at her.  
  
"Yep," Mai answered, looking Shi up and down. "Who are you?"  
  
"The name's Shi Silverlight," she said proudly.  
  
"Oh, you were the winner of that tournament a while ago!" exclaimed Mai.  
  
"Got that right!" said Shi. She extended her hand and Mai took it. It was right about then that Yugi noticed Seto standing behind Mai.  
  
"Oh, hey, Kaiba," he said. "You're entering the tournament, too?" Joey and Tristan noticed Seto as well, and didn't seem that happy to see him.  
  
"Yes, I am," said Seto. "I'm not surprised to see that you've decided to enter as well, Yugi."  
  
"You're Seto Kaiba?" asked Rebecca, pushing her way to the front. "Ooh, I've heard all about you!" Seto looked down at the girl.  
  
"Who's the small fry?" Seto asked coldly.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a small fry!!" shouted Rebecca. Seto smirked.  
  
"You look like one to me," he said. Rebecca stayed silent then, and looked down. Kevin suddenly stepped forward.  
  
"That's just cold, Kaiba!" he shot. "What gives you the right to insult an 8-year-old? I thought you'd know better, considering the fact you have a little brother!" Seto narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hmph, I'm surprised an amateur like you thinks he has the right to tell me what to do," he spoke coldly.  
  
"Amateur?" exclaimed Shi. "Kevin's one of the best Duelists I've encountered!" Seto smirked.  
  
"Compared to me, he's an amateur," said Seto calmly. Kevin couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Now just shut up!" he shouted, running forward. Seto didn't back down one bit, and gave a swift punch to Kevin's stomach. Kevin hunched over in pain.  
  
"Kevin!" cried Téa, rushing over to his side.  
  
"Geez, Kaiba, what's yer stinkin' problem?!" asked Joey angrily. Seto paid no attention and walked off, smirking to himself. His trench coat flowed behind him.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, just keep walking, you freak!" yelled Shi behind him. Kevin managed to stand up with Téa's help, and he glared at Seto's retreating back.  
  
"Man, that guy has definitely got some issues to work out," he said quietly. There was a bit of silence before a flash suddenly went off. All eyes turned to Joey, who innocently held his camera up.  
  
"Ehehehe, sorry, guys, but I couldn't just let a good opportunity go ta waste, ya know?" he said nervously. Kevin and Téa looked at each other and noticed that Kevin's arm was still around Téa's shoulder, and her arm was still around his waist.  
  
"Joey, give me that camera!" Kevin shouted suddenly. Joey "eeped" and ran off, and Kevin tore after him.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me, Kevin!"  
  
"Those pictures will never see the light of day!"  
  
Kevin suddenly tackled Joey and the two wrestled for control of the camera.  
  
"Kevin, don't! I've got perfect blackmail against Téa in 'ere!"  
  
"WHAT?! Okay, now you're really gonna get it, mister!"  
  
"Uhhh, we'll just sign you guys in for you!" called Yugi as he, Rebecca and Shi signed the registration form. Soon, Tristan and Bakura managed to break up the struggle between Kevin and Joey. Joey still obtained the camera, to Kevin's disappointment.  
  
"You better sleep with one eye open tonight, Wheeler, I'm gonna get that camera!"  
  
"Ooooh, I'm sooooo scared."  
  
"C'mon, you two, let's just go see what our competition is."  
  
And with that, the group walked to the Dueling arena, ready to see what awaited them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: So! Was that good? I think it was.  
  
Kevin: Where's Kaiba?! *sees Seto sneaking away in the background* HEY! Get back here you sissy!! *pulls out a megaton mallet*  
  
Seto: O.O *runs for his life*  
  
Kevin: You can run, but you can't hide! *chases after him*  
  
Joey: ^____________________________________________________________^  
  
Tristan: Uh...what's he so happy about?  
  
Shinimegami: He still has those pictures.  
  
Tristan: Oh.  
  
Shinimegami: Yep. Okay, anyway, I'll see you all later! Remember to R&R! Ja Ne! ^.~ 


	6. The Shadowmaster

Yami Bakura: *is seen destroying things in the background*  
  
Yugi: What's his problem?  
  
Bakura: He's mad because Shinimegami hasn't updated this story for months.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Yami Bakura: *in the background* HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD IF THAT HARPIE'S TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE STUPID STORY??!?  
  
Yami: I think that's a good thing. *pictures the world in Yami Bakura's control and shudders*  
  
Shinimegami: *doesn't bother flying and walks into the room, looking like a complete mess*  
  
Joey: Whoa, you look like shi-  
  
Tristan: *covers Joey's mouth* Uh, what he means to say is, uh, how's the chapter coming?  
  
Shinimegami: *slowly holds up a stack of papers* It's finished.  
  
Yami Bakura: *in the background* FINALLY!!!  
  
Shinimegami: *uploads the chapter and then yawns* Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy... *falls asleep* Zzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Téa: Isn't she supposed to introduce the chapter?  
  
Yugi: Should we wake her up?  
  
Yami: And take the risk of being torn to pieces? No thanks!  
  
Bakura: *to readers* Okay, people, Shinimegami's too tired, but she hopes you will all enjoy the chapter, because she stayed up until four in the morning to finish it! On with chapter six! ^___^  
  
Everyone: *blinks*  
  
Bakura: Um, I practiced.  
  
Everyone: Oh.  
  
Disclaimers: Um, lemme check... nope. Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, you guys, doesn't this seem a little familiar?"  
  
"What do you mean, Yugi?"  
  
"I mean, this is kinda like the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City all over again..." (A/N. Oh, did I mention that this takes place after Battle City, too? Well, you know now.)  
  
Yugi was right. The gang looked around and soon spotted some familiar faces.  
  
"Eh, well, I'm sure not surprised to see Rex, Mako, and Weevil..." said Tristan.  
  
"And I'm pretty sure that's Shadi over there," said Yugi, pointing in the direction.  
  
"And... oh man, is dat Marik and Ishizu ova dere?!" exclaimed Joey. "Dis really IS Battle City all ova again!"  
  
"Well, at least Pegasus isn't here, right?" said Tristan, just as a black limousine suddenly pulled up near the registration building. Shi looked over and saw a familiar silver-haired toon-lover step out of the vehicle.  
  
"Speak of the devil..." she muttered, nudging Tristan. Everyone else looked over and groaned.  
  
"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?!" Téa hissed at Tristan. Pegasus seemed to smirk as he calmly walked over to where they were all standing. Kevin seemed to be the one he was focusing on the most.  
  
"Well, well, well," Pegasus spoke, stopping in front of them. "I didn't expect to see all of you here." He turned and looked directly at Kevin.  
  
"Ah, yes, Kevin Hunter..." he spoke, almost quietly. "I heard what happened to your father. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"Yeah, right..." Joey muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well, now, it seems this will turn out to be quite the tournament," Pegasus said, smiling. "If all of you are going to compete, then I'm very glad I decided to come..." With one last smile, Pegasus walked past and entered the stadium, followed by Kimo and his other thugs.  
  
"Great, just when I thought I was about to enjoy this tournament, too," said Shi, glaring at Pegasus's retreating back.  
  
"Just forget 'im," said Joey, shrugging. "Let's go in." The gang proceeded to walk further into the stadium. The large Dueling arena stood out as they neared it. It seemed to be a bit larger than the arenas they had experienced in Duelist Kingdom. It seemed to be both wider and longer than normal.  
  
"Hey, Bakura," said Shi, gazing up at the Dueling arena. "Have you ever fought in a tournament before?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Bakura?" asked Shi. She turned, only to find that Bakura was no longer at her side but was walking away from her and the others.  
  
"Hey, Bakura!" she called, separating from her friends. "Where are you going?" Bakura turned around.  
  
"Oh, uh, I have to go take care of something," he said. "I'll only be a minute." Shi could almost detect the slight nervousness in his voice.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Shi, stopping in front of him.  
  
"No, you don't have to." Bakura shook his head. "I'll meet with you guys later." Shi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. You can go on back, Kevin's looking for you." Shi turned and saw Kevin waving over to her. She turned back again, looking over Bakura. He winked, and began walking away once more. A few seconds passed before Shi finally turned back herself and ran back over to Kevin.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"Eh, Bakura said he had to go take care of something," Shi replied. "He said not to worry about it."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Kevin, apparently accepting her statement.  
  
"Hey, guys," Yugi said in front of them. "I think you should pay attention to this."  
  
Kevin and Shi followed Yugi's gaze and looked up. The double-doors to a platform a distance away had opened up. A dark figure stood in the middle of the platform's entrance. Kevin immeadiatly recognized the figure as the person on the video tape.  
  
"Welcome, Duelists," spoke the figure in the same, familiar raspy voice. "Welcome to my Shadow Games Duel Monsters tournament. I am Shadowmaster, and don't any of you forget that." His comment earned many glares from the Duelists below him. Shadowmaster shifted his gaze, landing his eyes on Kevin and the others down below.  
  
'Perfect,' he thought to himself. 'Kevin and Yugi Muto have arrived, just as I planned.' He chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
Down below, Kevin felt like he was going to explode in anger. He clenched his hands into fists, suddenly feeling the urge to go up and strangle that so-called Shadowmaster. His thoughts were broken when he felt a hand on his arm, and he looked down to see Rebecca, who had been unusually quiet for the past few minutes.  
  
"You're not alone, Kevin," she said, a little above a whisper. Kevin smiled, forgetting all of the anger he had felt before, and kissed her forehead. His smile faded as he turned his gaze back upon the Shadowmaster.  
  
"Now listen closely as I explain the rules, fools, because I'm only going to explain them once," Shadowmaster said, smiling. "You will each take part in one and only one Duel each day. The Duels will not be assigned; you will each receive the chance to choose whom it is you will fight. Once that is determined, you will Duel against one another until a winner is decided. That winner will move on to the second round.  
  
"This will continue until only one of you is left standing. They will receive the opportunity to face me in a Duel, and if they emerge victorious, they will earn one request from myself. If it is in my vast power to do so, their request will be granted. It's all very simple.  
  
"The Shadow Games tournament will begin in exactly one hour. Prepare your Decks and prepare yourselves; I promise you, my tournament will be anything but easy."  
  
With that, the figure known as Shadowmaster departed back into the shadows, and the double-doors closed.  
  
"Okaaay, dat was just plain creepy," said Joey, giving a fake shudder.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Mai. A deep silence passed.  
  
"Come on, guys," said Yugi, breaking the silence. "Let's go find our rooms." There were scattered nods from everyone before they began to follow Yugi out of the stadium. Kevin remained standing, however, his eyes locked on the place where Shadowmaster had stood moments before.  
  
"Kevin?" said Shi, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Wha?" Kevin said, turning to his friend. "Oh, yeah, okay." He took one last look at the empty platform before following Shi out of the stadium.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oooh! I call top bunk!"  
  
"Aww, but Joey, you ALWAYS get the top bunk!"  
  
"Well, tough, Yugi!"  
  
"Yugi, why don't you just take the OTHER top bunk? There's two bunk beds, you know."  
  
"...oh yeah. Thanks, Téa!"  
  
Yugi moved his things off of the bed below Joey and crossed the room to the second bunk bed, throwing his things up to the top bunk. Tristan unpacked his own things on the bunk below Yugi, while Téa moved over to Joey's bunk.  
  
"Yep, now you're all one big happy family," said a voice at the door to the room. Yugi looked over to see Shi leaning on the door's archway, her arms crossed.  
  
"Oh, hey, Shi," he said, smiling. "How's it going?"  
  
"It's cool," she replied. "You and Joey almost ready for the first round?"  
  
"You bet!" Joey cried enthusiastically from his spot on the top bunk. "Me and Yuge are gonna kick some serious butt! Right, Yugi?" Yugi laughed.  
  
"Whatever you say, Joey," Yugi said. Shi shifted in the doorway.  
  
"Anyway, I'm gonna go check on Kevin," she said. "Gotta make sure he's ready, you know." Téa set her bag down on her bed.  
  
"I'll come with you," she said, walking towards the door. "I just want to make sure he's okay."  
  
"Sure," said Shi. "See you guys in the arena." She left with Téa and walked to the room next-door, where they found Kevin sitting on his bottom bunk, looking through his Deck.  
  
"Hey, Kevin," said Téa, cheerfully. Kevin looked up.  
  
"Oh, hey, Téa," Kevin smiled.  
  
"You almost ready, Kev?" asked Shi. "The tournament starts in about five minutes or so."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just making some last-minute preperations," Kevin replied. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous."  
  
"Don't worry, Kevin," Téa assured him. "I'll be rooting for you the whole way."  
  
"And don't forget that Yugi, Joey, Rebecca and I are fighting alongside you," Shi said. Kevin gave a small smile.  
  
"I won't," he said gratefully. "Thanks, you guys. I mean it."  
  
"Don't mention it," said Shi, waving her hand. "Come on, Téa, let's let him finish preparing and go with the other guys to the arena."  
  
"Okay," said Téa, turning to leave with Shi. "See you in a bit, Kevin!" Both girls left, and Kevin looked back down at his Deck. He took the top card off and flipped it over, revealing his treasured Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Please," Kevin barely whispered, "help me win this tournament so I can get my father back." He placed the card back in his Deck and pocketed it, just as Rebecca walked in, clutching her teddy bear.  
  
"Hi, Kevin!" she chirped. "Ready for the tournament?"  
  
"You bet," Kevin said, standing. Rebecca gave a cute smile and reached into her jacket pocket, pulling something out.  
  
"Here, I wanted you to have this," she said, holding the something out to him. He raised an eyebrow and took it, discovering it to be a Duel Monsters card.  
  
"It's the Millennium Shield card," Rebecca said. "I want you to have it. Maybe it could be a token of our friendship." Kevin smiled and placed the card in his pocket with his Deck.  
  
"Thanks, Rebecca," he said, truely meaning it. "I'll treat it well." He ruffled the girl's hair affectionatly.  
  
"Come on, Kevin, the tournament's about to start!" Rebecca said, taking his hand and leading him out of the room. They quickly ran to the stadium, finding their friends standing together near the Dueling arena.  
  
"There you two are!" said Téa once they stopped. "I was beginning to worry." Not a moment after Téa spoke, the double-doors to the platform had opened once more, letting the Duelists gaze at the dark and mysterious Shadowmaster.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're all still here," Shadowmaster spoke. "Now, hurry up and pick your opponent so the Shadow Games tournament can begin!" The stadium was suddenly filled with the chatter of every Duelist's voice, each deciding their opponent.  
  
Kevin had barely glanced around to consider his own opponent, when he heard a very familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Guess who."  
  
Kevin quickly whipped around.  
  
"Kaiba!" Kevin cried, his voice a mix between surprise and anger. "What do you want?"  
  
"Kevin Hunter, I challenge you to a Duel!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Bakura: ...that's it? I don't even get ONE single Millennium Item??!?  
  
Yugi: Yami Bakura?  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT?!  
  
Yugi: Shut up.  
  
Shinimegami: *is asleep at her computer*  
  
Joey: Looks like she already tried ta work on somethin' else...  
  
Tristan: Well... maybe she'll get some more work done...  
  
Bakura: Um... yeah, I guess that's it. Uh, remember to R&R, and Shinimegami will try to write some more as soon as she can... yup...  
  
Everyone: Uh... ja ne? 


	7. Battle of the Blue Eyes White Dragons

Shinimegami: Hiya people! I'm back with another chapter!  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm taking over the world in this one, right?  
  
Shinimegami: Uh...  
  
Yami Bakura: *death glare* Right?  
  
Shinimegami: *looks over at Kevin and nods toward Yami Bakura*  
  
Kevin: *walks over and hits Yami Bakura in the head with his megaton mallet*  
  
Yami Bakura: @_@  
  
Shinimegami: Thanks, Kev.  
  
Kevin: No prob. *turns and sees Seto* You're next, Kaiba!  
  
Seto: o.O *starts running*  
  
Kevin: I love doing that to him. ^___^  
  
Shinimegami: Geez, lighten up on him once in a while. *turns to readers again* Okay, peeps, hope you enjoy the chapter! ^.~  
  
Disclaimers: Let's see... I don't own Yugi or Yami or Joey or Bakura or... *names all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and Duel Monsters in the world*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kevin Hunter, I challenge you to a Duel!" Seto raised his arm and pointed at Kevin as he said this. "It's time to find out which of us is worthy of holding a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Kevin's eyes narrowed. "You're on, Kaiba!" he said with confidence. He suddenly felt a light touch on his arm and he turned.  
  
"I don't know, Kevin," Téa said. "Maybe you should find someone else to Duel."  
  
"What?" asked Kevin. "Why?"  
  
"Kevin, this is Seto Kaiba we're talking about," Tristan stepped in. "He's one of the best Duelists in the world, although I don't like to admit it. We all know you're good and everything, but this might be too much." Kevin couldn't help but stare.  
  
"What, you don't think I can do it?" he asked, perhaps with a slight bitterness to his voice.  
  
"No, man, it's not dat," said Joey, holding his hands up. "We think you can do it... but... I dunno... it's Kaiba, you know?"  
  
"What's the matter, Hunter?" Seto asked mockingly. "Having second thoughts?" Kevin glared over his shoulder and turned back to the others.  
  
"Let him Duel Kaiba, you guys," Shi said as Kevin was about to speak. "He's got what it takes. And he has something that Kaiba doesn't: a reason to win this tournament." She turned to face Kevin and smiled. "Go kick his butt, Kevin."  
  
"Thanks, Shi," Kevin said gratefully. "I know I won't lose."  
  
"You'd better not," said Shi, playfully. "Now if you'll excuse us, me and the others have to find our own opponents." She winked and walked off with the others.  
  
"Good luck, Kevin!" Rebecca said, waving as she left. Kevin smiled, but then his thoughts were broken by the sound of Seto's voice.  
  
"Okay, Hunter, here's the deal," he said. Kevin turned, his smile gone. "We're gonna have a little bet to go along with this Duel."  
  
"What kind of a bet?" Kevin asked with suspicion.  
  
"If I win, you have to give me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon," said Seto, "and if you win, then I'll give you one of my own cards."  
  
Kevin was stuck. Give up the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that his father gave to him? No... no, he wouldn't lose to Seto. Nothing would take his father's most treasured card away from him.  
  
"Do we have a deal?" Seto asked, holding out his hand. Kevin swallowed.  
  
"Deal," he said softly. He slowly and hesitantly held out his own hand and shook Seto's, quickly letting go. The deal was struck; there was no turning back now.  
  
"Attention, Duelists," a familiar voice spoke throughout the stadium. It sounded like it was coming from a loud speaker. "Hopefully you all have chosen your opponents for the first round. Now, if you all will report your chosen opponents to the official at the front of the stadium, we can begin the Shadow Games tournament."  
  
"I'll take care of that," Seto said, not in a polite way, but in an almost forewarning voice. Kevin didn't seem to notice as he took out his Deck. He gave it a light squeeze and pocketed it once more. He wouldn't lose to Seto; winning was the only option.  
  
A few minutes later, Shadowmaster's voice rang out across the stadium again. "Well now," he said, almost amused, "why don't we get things started? The first Duel will consist of Seto Kaiba and Kevin Hunter. Duelists, take your positions on the Dueling arena."  
  
Kevin felt beads of sweat trickle down the sides of his face. Why was he so nervous? All he had to do was believe in the cards his father gave him, and it would turn out just fine, right? Right?  
  
"Let's go, Hunter," Seto said, walking towards the blue side of the Dueling arena. Kevin wiped his forehead and walked rather stiffly towards the red side of the arena. As he stepped onto the red platform and was being lifted up, he heard Shadowmaster's voice again.  
  
"And for the rest of you Duelists," Shadowmaster said, "you will all be standing up in the balconies when you are not Dueling." Kevin looked to the side to see Yugi and the others walk with the other Duelists up to a high balcony to watch. Téa and Rebecca waved down to him with smiles on their faces. Shi mouthed "kick his butt" and winked at him. Kevin slowly began to feel less nervous.  
  
"Alright, you two," Shadowmaster's voice spoke from the speaker. "Shuffle your Dueling Decks and begin the Duel!" Kevin removed his Deck once more and he shuffled it, then placed it in its proper place. Seto did the same.  
  
"Get ready to lose, Kevin," Seto said, drawing five cards from his Deck. Kevin glared.  
  
"That's just what I was gonna say to you," Kevin spat back, drawing five cards from his own Deck. "Let's Duel!" Both of their Life Points went up to 5000. The other Duelists muttered quietly as they began.  
  
"Why don't you make the first move?" Seto smirked. Kevin glared and drew a card from his Deck.  
  
"Okay," he said. "I'll play a monster in Defense mode and end my turn." A square on the field began to glow gold. Seto drew a card.  
  
"I play the Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack mode!" Seto said. The axe-wielding warrior appeared on the field. "Attack his face-down monster, now!" Seto's Vorse Raider charged and sliced through the glowing square. Kevin's Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600/1200) was destroyed.  
  
"And I'll finish my turn by laying two cards face-down," said Seto, doing so. Two more spots on the field began to glow behind his Vorse Raider. Kevin drew a card.  
  
'Just great,' thought Kevin. 'Kaiba's already got a strong monster on the field, and the Duel just started! Too bad we have to use the Tribute rule, or else I would be able to beat that Vorse Raider...'  
  
"What are you waiting for, Kevin?" Seto asked mockingly. "Are you afraid to fight back?" Kevin shook the thoughts out of his head and pulled a card from his hand.  
  
"I'll lay another monster in Defense mode and end my turn," said Kevin.  
  
"Pitiful," said Seto, drawing a card. "I play the Dark Zebra (1800/400) in Attack mode!" A large zebra appeared next to the Vorse Raider, its golden horn glittering. "Attack his monster!" The zebra neighed and charged forward, revealing Kevin's monster: a tall, blonde elf with blue skin and a light green robe.  
  
"Perfect!" said Kevin. "You attacked my Mystical Elf (800/2000)! And since your Attack was lower than my Defense, you lose Life Points!" Seto's Life Points lowered to 4800.  
  
"Don't let it go to your head, Kevin," said Seto rather calmly. "It's merely a minor setback, that's all. Now if you would be so kind as to hurry up with your turn, please." Kevin drew a card.  
  
"Now I'll sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon the Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack mode!" Kevin said confidently. The Mystical Elf glowed brightly and vanished, now replaced with the female magician. "Attack the Dark Zebra!"  
  
"Not so fast," Seto said. He reached for one of his face-down cards. "I activate the Trap Card known as Shadow Spell! It stops your Dark Magician Girl from attacking, and lowers her Attack power by 700 points!" Thick, black chains suddenly shot out of nowhere, wrapping themselves tightly around Kevin's Dark Magician Girl. Her Attack Points dropped to 1300.  
  
"I believe it's my turn now," said Seto, drawing a card from his Deck. "Now I'll sacrifice my Vorse Raider and my Dark Zebra so I can summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!" There were a few gasps from the Duelists in the balconies. Both of Seto's monsters glowed and disappeared. There was another glow and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was on the field, opening its mouth and giving its unmistakable roar.  
  
"Now, my Blue-Eyes!" Seto commanded. "Attack his Dark Magician Girl! White Lightning attack!" His great dragon reared and fired its attack, destroying Kevin's magician and taking his Life Points down to 3300.  
  
"No way!" Joey exclaimed from the balcony. "It's only been like a few turns into da Duel, and Kaiba's already got one of 'is Blue-Eyes White Dragons on da field!"  
  
"It may look bad, but I know Kevin can beat it," Shi said quietly. "I mean, I defeated his own Blue-Eyes back at that tournament. If I can do it, so can he."  
  
Back on the Dueling arena, Kevin seemed to be in shock.  
  
'He's already got a Blue-Eyes on the field...' Kevin thought. 'I won't be able to summon stronger monsters because he'll just keep destroying them. Maybe I... no. I can't think like that. I have to keep fighting! My father's counting on me!'  
  
"I'm waiting, Kevin," Seto said. "Or would you rather surrender instead so you can avoid the humiliation when I defeat you?"  
  
"No way, Kaiba!" shouted Kevin. "I'll never surrender to you!" He practically slammed his hand onto his Deck and drew a card from it.  
  
"I play a monster in Defense mode," said Kevin. "I'll also lay one card face-down, ending my turn." Two squares on his side of the field began to glow.  
  
"Your puny defenses won't save you forever," Seto mocked as he drew. He raised his hand. "Blue-Eyes, attack now!" The Blue-Eyes White Dragon reared and attacked. Kevin smiled.  
  
"I don't think so!" he said, flipping over his Trap Card. "I activate Negate Attack, blocking your attack for this turn!" Seto didn't seem fazed one bit.  
  
"Getting desperate, are we?" he said, taking a card from his hand. "I'll finish my turn by playing another Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack mode." The familiar warrior appeared next to the Blue-Eyes. "Go ahead and make your move, Kevin!"  
  
"Gladly!" Kevin said, drawing a card and placing it in his hand. He took out another card. "Now I'll play the Magic Card, Change of Heart, and take control of your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"What?!" Seto cried. "No, my Blue-Eyes!" He could only watch helplessly as Kevin's Magic Card overtook his dragon, bringing it over to Kevin's side.  
  
"And now I'll flip over my hidden monster!" Kevin said, doing so. "The Magician of Faith (300/400)! And with her special effect, I'll bring back my Change of Heart card!" He removed his Magic Card and placed it back into his hand. "Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack the Vorse Raider! White Lightning!" Seto's Vorse Raider didn't stand a chance, and was destroyed instantly, bringing Seto's Life Points down to 3700.  
  
"And what the heck, I'll attack your Life Points directly with the Magician of Faith while I'm at it!" Kevin said again, and Seto's Life Points made a small drop to 3400. "And that just about evens up the score!" Seto growled.  
  
"Just wait until your turn is over and I regain control of my Blue- Eyes!" he said dangerously. "You won't stand a chance then!"  
  
"Oh, you won't be getting your dragon back anytime soon, Kaiba," Kevin said calmly, taking a card from his hand. "I now sacrifice both monsters on my field to summon my own Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!" Seto's eyes grew larger as he watched his treasured Blue-Eyes vanish, only to be replaced with another that was not his own.  
  
"Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Kaiba!" Kevin said proudly. Seto clenched his hands into fists and glared at Kevin.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Hunter!" Seto shouted. "Mark my words, you'll pay!" He quickly drew a card; his anger seemed to fade slightly.  
  
"I'll lay a monster in Defense mode and end my turn," Seto said.  
  
"Now look who's on the defensive, huh?" Kevin smirked, drawing a card. "I play the Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) in Attack mode!" The purple dragon appeared next to Kevin's Blue-Eyes, growling dangerously. "Now, my Blue- Eyes, attack his face-down monster! White Lightning attack!" The Blue- Eyes White Dragon roared fiercely and launched its attack at the golden square where Seto's monster was. What was destroyed appeared to be a brown, furry monster with three eyes.  
  
"The monster you attacked was my Sangan (1000/600)," Seto explained. "And since you sent it to the Graveyard, I get to add a Monster Card with an Attack power of 1500 or less." He went through his Deck and picked out a monster. "Now, hurry up and finish your turn so I can defeat you!"  
  
"Fine, I'll attack again with my Koumori Dragon!" Kevin said. "Attack his Life Points directly!" Hot flames erupted from the Koumori Dragon's mouth, bringing Seto's Life Points to 1900.  
  
"Alright, Kevin!" Téa cheered from the balcony. "You show Kaiba what you're all about!"  
  
"You're gonna win, Kevin, I know you will!" Rebecca cried happily, waving. Kevin looked up at his friends and winked, then turned his attention back to Seto.  
  
'This is going great!' he thought to himself. 'If I keep playing my cards right, I'll beat Kaiba and be one step closer to rescuing my dad!' His thoughts ended when Seto drew a card from his Deck.  
  
"Alright, Kevin, it's pay-back time!" Seto said. "I play Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) in Attack mode!" The dragon lord appeared, wearing the skin of a dragon. "And now I'll play The Flute of Summoning Dragon, allowing me to summon two dragons from my hand!" The golden flute in the shape of a dragon's head suddenly appeared in front of the Lord of Dragons, who grabbed it and put it to his mouth, blowing out the flute's low-pitched call. There were two more bright glows on either side of the Lord of Dragons, and two Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared, roaring in unison.  
  
"And I'll also play the Magic Card, Monster Reborn," continued Seto, pulling another card from his hand, "and bring back the Blue-Eyes White Dragon you sent to the Graveyard a few turns ago!" A third Blue-Eyes appeared next to its fellow dragons.  
  
"And now," Seto continued still, "I activate my face-down card!" He flipped it over. "Go, Polymerization, and fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons together to form my ultimate monster!" The three white dragons blurred and intertwined together. There was a bright flash of white light, and then it faded, revealing the great, three-headed dragon was standing where the three separate dragons had been only seconds before.  
  
"Behold, Kevin, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!" Seto said with pride. "You've got nowhere to hide now! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Neutron Blast!" The three dragon heads combined their electrical energy and shot it at Kevin's Blue-Eyes. The great dragon roared in pain as it was destroyed. Kevin's Life Points were now 1800.  
  
"So much for your Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Seto taunted. "I'll play one more card face-down and finish my turn. But I don't expect to use it. The rest of your Life Points are next!" Kevin didn't seem to hear him; he was in shock.  
  
'No way...' Kevin thought. 'My Blue-Eyes White Dragon... it's gone... And that Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon... it seems unbeatable... I don't think I can do this...'  
  
"Don't give in, Kevin!" Téa shouted from the balcony. "Your father's counting on you! You can't quit on him!" Kevin just continued to stand where he was; his eyes seemed unfocused.  
  
"Kevin, snap out of it!" yelled Shi. "Come on! Kevin!!!" She bit her finger when Kevin didn't respond. Suddenly, there was a soft glow next to her, and she turned to see the Millennium Puzzle light up slightly around Yugi's neck. The light faded, and a sharper, confident looking Yugi stood where the smaller Yugi had been a moment before.  
  
"Kevin, don't give Kaiba the victory he seeks!" Yami shouted down to Kevin, who still didn't respond. "Remember, you have a reason to win this tournament! Your father's soul is at stake! You can't let him down!" Kevin slowly blinked and looked up at Yami.  
  
"My father..." he said quietly. "I have to save him..."  
  
"That's right!" called Yami. "And in order to save him, you have to defeat Kaiba! Just believe in the Heart of the Cards, and you can win! I know you can!"  
  
"Come on, Kevin!" Shi shouted. "Don't let Kaiba make a fool out of you! Kick his butt and make your dad proud!"  
  
Kevin closed his eyes tightly, slowly opened them, and turned to face Seto.  
  
"Get ready to lose, Kaiba!" he challenged. "I'm about to take you down with the rest of your Life Points!" Seto smirked.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, Hunter," he said. "I'll bet you there's not one card in your Deck that can defeat my Ultimate Dragon. Go ahead and give me your best! I'd rather take you down quickly, but if it's a blaze of glory you want, I'll be more than happy to give it to you!" Kevin gave his own smirk, and took a card from his Deck.  
  
"I'll play the Change of Heart!" Kevin said, playing the card a second time. "And with it, I'll take control of your Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
'If this works, I might be able to take out Kaiba's Life Points with one final attack,' thought Kevin. 'But that face-down card he just played might change that...' He watched as his Magic Card flapped her mismatched wings and dove at the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Seto's mouth turned into a sly grin.  
  
"I had a feeling you would do that," he said. "So I activate Magic Jammer. Sorry, Hunter, but once I discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard, your Magic Card is history." The Change of Heart suddenly diminished, and the Ultimate Dragon remained on Seto's side.  
  
"Fine," Kevin said, taking two cards from his hand. "Then I'll play a monster in Defense mode and lay one more card face-down. I'll also switch my Koumori Dragon into Defense mode as well." The purple dragon folded its wings in front of it just as two squares on the field began to glow. Seto drew and placed the new card in his hand.  
  
"Go, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto cried. "Attack his Koumori Dragon with Neutron Blast, now!" The large surge of energy was launched at the smaller dragon, about to destroy it.  
  
"Sorry, Kaiba, but I'll activate my Trap Card, Spellbinding Circle!" Kevin said. "It traps your dragon and stops it from attacking!" The colorful circle suddenly shot out towards the three-headed dragon, encircling it and trapping it where it stood.  
  
"No!" Seto cried. He growled slightly. "Fine, but you still have nothing in your Deck that could compare to my dragon! I'll finish my turn by laying another card face-down." Another square began to glow. Kevin drew a card and smiled.  
  
"Okay, now I'll sacrifice my Koumori Dragon and my face-down monster in order to summon one of my ultimate monsters!" The small dragon and the face-down monster began to glow brightly and disappeared. "I now summon the powerful Buster Blader (2600/2300) in Attack mode!" There was another bright glow and the powerful dragon warrior appeared, brandishing his sword at Seto's dragon.  
  
"And now for his special ability!" Kevin said with growing confidence. "He gains 500 Attack Points for every dragon on your side of the field and in your Graveyard! And now, because of your three Blue-Eyes and your Ultimate Dragon, my warrior now has an Attack strength of 4600!" Some of the Duelists in the balconies muttered to one another about the sudden comeback Kevin had just made.  
  
"Now, Buster Blader!" Kevin commanded. "Attack the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The Buster Blader rose up and charged, raising his sword to strike.  
  
"Guess again!" Seto shouted. "I activate Negate Attack!" Kevin gasped slightly as his attack was suddenly absorbed, leaving the Ultimate Dragon unscathed.  
  
"Taking down my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon won't be easy, Hunter," Seto said. "Now hurry up and finish your turn."  
  
"Fine, I end my turn there," Kevin said. Seto drew.  
  
"Well, what do you know," he said. "I play a Magic Card, Dragon Treasure! With its magic, I can increase my Ultimate Dragon's Attack and Defense by 300 points!" The great dragon's stats rose to 4800/4100. "Like I said before, taking out my dragon won't be an easy task. I can't attack because of your Spellbinding Circle, but believe me, I'll find a way to free my dragon and wipe you out for good!"  
  
Kevin gave a mocking glare and turned to look at his Dragon Deck.  
  
'Okay,' Kevin thought. 'Although I hate to admit it, Kaiba will probably find a way to break free of my Spellbinding Circle some way or another. And with the Dragon Treasure card Kaiba just played, the Ultimate Dragon is now stronger than my Buster Blader. I have to draw a card to tip the Duel in my favor... but what are the chances I'll get one...?'  
  
"Believe in the Heart of the Cards, Kevin!" Yami cried. "Believe for your father!"  
  
'He's right,' Kevin thought again. 'I have to believe.' He placed a hand over his Deck. 'Come on, Heart of the Cards, come on...'  
  
He drew.  
  
"I play the Magic Card, De-Fusion!" Kevin cried.  
  
"De-Fusion?!" Seto gasped.  
  
"That's right, Kaiba, De-Fusion!" Kevin repeated. "And with this card, I'll disassemble your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The Ultimate Dragon gave a fierce roar as it was surrounded by golden light. The light faded, and where the Ultimate Dragon had once been, there were now three separate Blue- Eyes White Dragons.  
  
"No, my Ultimate Dragon!" Seto shouted. "What have you done?!"  
  
"Face it, Kaiba, it's over!" Kevin said. "Because your Ultimate Dragon was sent back to the Fusion Deck, my Buster Blader loses 500 Attack Points." Buster Blader's Attack was now 4100. "But what do you know? I'll play this Magic Card, Axe of Despair, and raise my warrior's Attack up to 5100!"  
  
"No, I'm done for!" Seto shouted again, reaching out to his dragons.  
  
"Got that right!" Kevin said. "Go, Buster Blader! Attack one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and take out the rest of his Life Points!" He yelled this last command with an amount of strength and determination he never knew he had. The Buster Blader raised his sword and charged, earning a painful roar from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as he slashed though it. Seto yelled in agony as his Life Points plummeted down to zero.  
  
Kevin had won.  
  
Kevin looked up to see his friends erupt with applause at his victory. He laughed when he heard Shi yell, "yeah, man, you totally kicked his butt!" and give him the victory sign. Kevin waved back to his friends before turning his attention back to Seto.  
  
"I... lost..." he heard Seto mutter. "How...? How could I lose to an amateur like you?!"  
  
"Amateur?" questioned Kevin with a not-so-innocent smile. "Looks like you're the amateur now, eh, Kaiba? Now, be a good guy and hand over one of your cards like you said you would." His smiled widened at the sound of Seto groaning as the platforms lowered back to the ground. He gave his prized Deck a pat and pocketed it, and then walked over to claim his prize.  
  
"It's good to see Kaiba beat for once," said Tristan as he watched Seto hand over one of his cards. "And I'll bet you're glad to see it, Joey." He paused when there was no answer. "Joey?" He turned to see Joey pull out his camera from his pocket and learn over the balcony.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba!" he called. "Look at da birdie!" Seto looked up rather stupidly just as Joey snapped a picture.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Joey cheered. "Dat one's goin' on my fridge!"  
  
"Don't forget to give me a copy, Joey!" Tristan said.  
  
"Don't worry, man, you'll get one," Joey said with a large, mischievous grin. Below, Seto growled even more and shoved his Deck back into his pocket, walking to the second balcony across the stadium.  
  
"Hey, Kev, you want copies to, right?" Joey called as Kevin walked up onto the balcony to join his friends.  
  
"You know I do," Kevin smiled.  
  
Joey and Tristan continued to chatter about the picture while Shi walked up to him.  
  
"Kicked his butt, yes you did," Shi said, giving Kevin's shoulder a light punch. Kevin sighed.  
  
"What is it with you and butt-kicking?" he asked.  
  
"It's a curse, I'm afraid," Shi said jokingly. "Nice Dueling, my man. Your father would be proud of you right now."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Kevin said with another sigh.  
  
"We'll get him back, no doubt about that," Shi said, placing a comforting hand on Kevin's shoulder. "You can count on it." Kevin smiled.  
  
"Thanks," he said. And he meant it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Shadowmaster watched silently as the Duel between Kevin Hunter and Seto Kaiba came to a closure. He switched off the large screen in front of him, letting black darkness swallow the room.  
  
"Well, looks like Kevin-boy is one talented Duelist," he heard Pegasus comment next to him. "He beat the former world champion, Seto Kaiba." The Shadowmaster grinned silently.  
  
"When I'm done with the boy, he will learn to fear me, Pegasus," he said in his raspy voice. "Mark my words." He chuckled wickedly to himself.  
  
Oh yes, this would be fun...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: Oh my GOD, that was the hardest chapter I've written for this story, believe it or not.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Shinimegami: The Duel between Seto and Kevin, DUH!  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Kevin: *laughing in the background at the picture of Seto*  
  
Seto: ...... *grabs Kevin's megaton mallet*  
  
Joey, Tristan and Kevin: o.O  
  
Seto: *evil grin*  
  
Joey, Tristan and Kevin: *run for their lives* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Seto: *chases after them with the mallet* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kevin: SOMEONE HELP US!!!  
  
Shinimegami: That'll teach Kevin to leave his megaton mallet just lying around. *sighs* Okay, peeps, I hope you enjoyed the chapter... because I worked my butt off for FOUR DAYS in order to get this chapter written. So please, go and click that little button in the corner and tell me what you thought! NOW!  
  
Yugi: Uh, I think you're scaring the readers.  
  
Shinimegami: GOOD!  
  
Readers: *run away*  
  
Shinimegami: ...oops. *pause* Eh, just R&R please, and I won't come after you. Hehe... okay, ja ne. ^-^ 


End file.
